Keluarga, Teman, dan Segalanya
by 359Fans-Takamaru
Summary: Seorang shinigami datang ke Karakura. Apa jadinya, jika ternyata dia adalah kakak dari calon san-bantai taichou? Bad summary, pokoknya baca aja, My first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya kok,suer. Bleach punya om Tite Kubo. Yah, walaupun saya berharap Bleach jadi milik saya. Dan, **gyaaaaaaaa** ( dihajar readers karena banyak bacot )

**Warning **: OOC, typo(s) berserakan dimana , gaje, garing, de es beh, de el el

359fans-heliosblaster: "Yattaaaaaaaaaa, Yay, yay, yay !"( menggila )

Ichigo: (bisik-bisik) "Pssssst, ada dari kalian yang tau siapa anak ini?"

Hitsugaya: (bisik-bisik juga) "Gak tau, Renji, coba tanya, gih!

Renji: (ikut bisik-bisik) "Lho, kok gue sih!?"

Hitsugaya & Ichigo: ( dalam wujud bankai )(nodongin zanpakuto masing-masing) "**TA-NYA**!"

Renji: (gemetaran) "o,ok!. H,hoy, e,elo author baru ya?!"

359fans-heliosblaster: ( ngacangin renji sambil tetep menggila )

Renji: ( perempatan gede muncul dijidat ) "aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh, sialan, gue dikacangin, rasain nih. Bankai, Hihiō, Zabimaru! '(ngeluarin bankai)

359fans-heliosblaster: "Bakar dan hanguskan dia, Ryugamaru!" (**A/N :** Ryugaamaru adalah nama zanpakuto gue, berwujud roh seperti naga api, kesannya mirip Hyorinmaru, hanya klo Hyorinmaru kan es, nah ini api)

Zabimaru: ( ngejerit kayak orang kesetanan ) "**Uaaaaaarrrggghhhhhhhhh, Puanas, buanget, Hyourinmaru, tolong!"**

Hitsugaya: "Elo yang minta ya, Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!." * seekor naga es keluar dan meraung dengan ganas, membuat suhu sekitar turun 5 derajat *

Hyorinmaru: "Ada apa, my master?"

Hitsugaya: "Tolong padamkan api pada tubuh Zabimaru ya, hyou-chan!, nanti gue bonusin es serut deh!" * meluk Hyourinmaru *

Hyourinmaru: "Yey, Hyou-chan nanti makan es serut. Tenang, itu sih mudah! ( melesat ke arah Zabimaru ) Bagaimana, sudah aman, kan?"

Zabimaru: * menggigil * "Brrrrrr, A,aman, sih, aman. Tapi, sensasi dinginnya, **gak nahaaaaaaaaaaaan**!"

359fans-heliosblaster: "Hangatkan dia, Ryugamaru!." *masuk ke mode anak baik* "Hy, aku 359fans-heliosblaster, salam kenal." * Bungkuk Hormat *

All character Bleach: "O,oh. elo orang baru,ya?"

359fans-heliosblaster: "Yo'i, oh, ya. ini my 1st fict, jadi mohon bantuannya. Oh, ya. disini gue buat ichigo gak dalam mode fullbring, tapi, dalam mode shinigami biasa. Ok, minna. Please enjoy my first fict, and"

All: "Please review!"

N/B : Mohon maaf, karena sekarang gue kelas sembilan jadi jarang post, jadi harap maklum, walaupun gue masih baru. Hiks, gue emang author gak berguna, dan ini hanya utk testing apakah hasilnya bagus, jika bagus, akan dilanjutkan dan jika tidak dicoba terus

**Chapter 1 :Murid Baru**

Di SMA Karakura, kelas Ichigo

Hari yang nyaman untuk memulai hari, Semua murid, sudah ada di dalam kelas. Ketika itu, renji datang, dan langsung mengajak semua temannya untuk ngegosip * dikado smack ampuh dari Renji *

"Hey, hey, Tau gak, tau gak!" kata renji dengan semangat

"Apa?" Kata semua murid yang ada dikelas

"Gak tau!" Ujar renji santai, dia langsung digebukin sama anak-anak sekelas

"A,ampun. O,oke. Gini nih, ceritanya!" Kata Renji mulai bercerita

**FLASHBACK: ON **

**Renji's P,O,V**

_Waktu itu, gue baru sampai di sekolah, entah kenapa, kaki gue, nuntun gue lewet ruang kepsek. Pas lewat disana, gue lihat seorang anak laki-laki diruangan itu, awalnya gue sangka itu anaknya kepsek, tapi pas gue denger kepsek bilang dia akan masuk kelas kita, jadi, gue simpulin ntuh anak, murid baru_

** FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Gitu ceritanya!" kata renji

"O,oh!" anak-anak dikelas cuma ber'oh' ria mendengar penuturan Renji

"Kalo begitu, akan kita lihat, anak itu seperti apa!" Ujar Ishida selaku ketua kelas

**HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,KEKEKEKEKEKEKE**. Anak-anak cuma bisa ber'sweatdrop' ria ketika mendengar suara bel tanda masuk mereka yang baru dibeli, berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dan apakah kalian tau, siapa yang beli ni bel? Yaitu gue

"semuanya, duduk yang rapi!" perintah Ishida Tak lama kemudian, Ochi-sensei masuk, di ikuti dengan murid baru yang dikatakan Renji, didepan kelas telah berdiri, seorang murid berperawakan tinggi, badan berisi, dengan gaya rambut hitam lebat dengan poni sedikit diatas alis mata ( A/N : Gue rasa, ni anak, pakai shampo l*f*b*y, deh!. * Author ditonjok sama OC nya sendiri * ),

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namamu, anak muda!" perintah Ochi-sensei pada anak baru tersebut

"Baiklah, perkenalkan, nama saya Ryotaro Tanami, Alamat jl. Raion no 56, saya pindahan dari Indonesia. Tapi, saya asli orang jepang, salam kenal!"Ucap Ryota memperkenalkan

"Baiklah, silakan duduk dimanapun kau suka!" Lalu Ryota berjalan kearah meja Hitsugaya yang memang kosong ( A/N : Ini versi gue, jadi jangan protes )

"Bolehkan?" Tanya Ryota pada Hitsugaya

"Tentu!" kata Hitsugaya. Lalu pelajaran dimulai dengan tentram Jam Istirahat, SMA Karakura Ryota keluar dari kelas, tapi, sebelum sampai di depan pintu, ia dipanggil sama Ichigo dkk.

"Hey, Ryota!" panggil Ichigo

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryota

"Ah, tidak, hanya ingin mengajak mu kekantin bersama!"

"Oh, baiklah!, BTW, bisa kalian kenalkan diri kalian!"

"O,ok. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, Itu Toshiro Hitsugaya, di sebelahnya Rangiku Matsumoto. Yang kepalanya botak itu Ikkaku Madarame, disebelahnya Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yang rambutnya merah kayak Nanas itu Renji Abarai, di sebelahnya Rukia Kuchiki. Itu Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Shado, dan Inoue Orihime!" kata Ichigo memperkenalkan teman-temannya dengan panjang, lebar, mungkin dikali tinggi juga ( Author dicekik Ichigo )

"O,Oh, ok, salam kenal!" jawab Ryota sambil ngiler ngeliat 'itu'nya Matsumoto ( A/N : Tenang, ni fict tetap T kok, tenang aja, gak ada adegan itunya! ) Namun, tiba-tiba mereka semua*termasuk Ryota* merasakan reiatsu seekor hollow, lalu, semunya melihat kearah Ichigo

"Eh, gue ke toilet dulu, ya!" kata Ichigo

"Ok!" kata semuanya

Ternyata Ichigo tidak pergi ke toilet, tapi, ia yang sudah dalam wujud shinigami, dan tubuhnya diisi oleh kon, pergi ke tempat kemunculan hollow tadi. Namun, ketika sampai, dia menyesal karena datang kesini, karena hollow yang akan dia lawan cukup kuat, hollow itu perwujudan Kingkong, Gurita, dan memiliki 4 ekor ditubuhnya. jika ditanya seperti apa, samakan wujudnya dengan Yonbi dan Hachibi digabung di anime naruto. Namun begitu, Ichigo memantapkan tekadnya untuk melawan hollow tadi

"Heyyyaaaaaaah, Getsuga tenshou" Ichigo melancarkan serangan pertama, namun. 'Wuuuuuuzzzzhhhh', dalam sekejap mata, hollow itu hilang, namun, Ichigo tidak menyadari, bahwa hollow itu sudah ada dibelakangnya dan melancarkan serangan balik. Ichigo yang tak sempat menghindar, terpental jauh. Lalu, hollow tadi melancarkan serangan kedua dengan bisa diekornya, 'Cprot, cprot, Cprot' bunyi bisa yang keluar dari ekor hollow itu. Namun, serangan itu tidak mengenai Ichigo, hanya mengenai pelindung yang entah datang dari mana. Ichigo heran sendiri dibuatnya, keheranan Ichigo terjawab oleh sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya, seorang shinigami yang tidak diketahui Ichigo, "_ Tunggu, perasaan gak ada shinigami seperti dia di sini, apakah salah satu dari mereka ( baca : teman-temanku )memanggil dia kesini, tapi, siapa? "_ pikir Ichigo dalam hati, sosok itu adalah, seorang pria dengan rambut tegak kebelakang dengan warna hitam-kemerahan, tinggi kira-kira sama dengan Ichigo. di pinggangnya terselip sebilah zanpakutou, lalu, orang itu berpose ala Kamen rider Den-O

"_Ore sanjou_!" kata orang itu sambil berpose ( A/N : kalo tidak salah artinya 'Aku Datang', mmm, bagi readers yang pandai bahasa Jepang, tolong betulin dong kalau salah! )

"Si,siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo heran sambil sweatdrop gara-gara pose orang itu

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Baiklah akan kutunjukkan!" kata orang itu, lalu, rambut orang itu turun dan rapi kembali

"R, Ryota!" jerit Ichigo, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Ryota, lalu dia berpikir "_kalau ryota disini, jadi yang disekolah, siapa?_"

"Hmm, kenapa, heran,ya? Tenang, yang disekolah itu adalah Mod Soul punya gue!" terang Ryota dengan tenang

"Mod Soul, jadi elo shinigami?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang menghindarlah!" perintah Ryota,Ichigo dongkol sendiri dibuatnya "_Kenapa ni anak, seenak udelnya aja nyuruh-nyuruh gue, mang dia siapa?_" kesal Ichigo dalam hati, tapi, dia turuti juga perintah Ryota. Lalu, Ryota kembali menghadap kearah hollow tadi, rambutnya kembali seperti pertama kali datang, lalu, ia melepas zanpakutou-nya dari sarung pedang, lalu dengan sombongnya ia berkata

"Ayo bartarung!" tantang Ryota dengan sombongnya

"Cih, sombong sekali, baiklah, akan kuhabisi kau dahulu!" kata si hollow. Lalu pertarungan terjadi dengan sengit, kekuatan mereka seimbang, saudara-saudara ( Readers : lo kira, lo itu komentator pertandingan tinju? 359fans-heliosblaster : E,eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, iya juga ! ), lalu, Ryota menggunakan Hadou untuk melumpuhkan hollow itu

"Hadou ke-31, _shakkahou_" Ryota melancarkan Hadounya, namun, dengan mudah hollow itu menghindar, Ryota yang sudah memperkirakan hal itu pun menghilang, saat hollow itu muncul, Ryota timbul dibelakan hollow itu, dan menebas kepala hollow itu, sampai sang hollow itu menghilang

!

Diperjalanan pulang, Ichigo bertanya sesuatu pada Ryota

"Oh, ya, Ryota, tadi kau bilang tubuhmu diisi Mod Soul, Nah, sekarang, jelasin ke gue kenapa elo bisa jadi shinigami?" tanya ichigo

"Sebenarnya, gue juga gak mau, tapi ini takdir,ya, harus gue jalani !" terang ryota

"Maksud lo, lo jadi shinigami, gara-gara ditusukin shinigami pakai zanpakutou, lha, kok bisa ?" tanya Ichigo heran

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, ini bukan saat yang tepat !" kata Ryota bijak

"O,ok, kalo loe gak mau cerita, nah ayo kita kesekolah, sebentar lagi masuk !" kata Ichigo sambil mempercepat shunpo nya

!

Ketika sampai di sekolah, Ichigo bertemu kon di kantin, lalu, Ichigo masuk ke tubuhnya, lalu berlari kedalam kelas. didepan kelas, dia bertemu Ryota

"Kau terlambat, Ichigo!" kata Ryota

"Mana mungkin, aku tidak percaya!" kata Ichigo membantah

"Kalau tidak percaya,silahkan tanya Rukia-san. Rukia-san, jam berapa aku kembali dari kantin tadi?" tanya Ryota pada Rukia

"Kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja, Ichigo bertanya kenapa aku bisa dahulu sampai dikelas dari dia!"

"O,oh!"

"Jadi, masih belum percaya, tuan Ichigo?" kata Ryota sambil membungkuk mengejek Ichigo, Ichigo hanya diam saja, tapi sudah terlihat tangannya mengepal, siap meninju siapa saja

"Lihat saja, besok, akan ku bawa Byakuya kesini, dan kau harus menandingi shunpo-nya, karena dia adalah master shunpo!" tantang Ichigo dengan kesal

"Baiklah, rasanya mudah sekali!" kata Ryota lagi bikin nyebelin

!

Diperjalanan pulang Ryota sedang pulang dengan Ichigo dan rukia, yang memang, arah rumah Ryota dekat dengan Ichigo. Diperjalan pulang, mereka dihadang oleh segerombolan preman,

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?" kata salah satu preman itu, yang sepertinya ketua mereka

"Ka, kami ingin pulang, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia takut-takut

"Tidak ada, namun, kami ingin mengajakmu bermalam dengan kami, mau kan?"

"Siapa sudi!" bantah Rukia, Lalu ketua preman menyuruh anak buahnya, untuk menggeret Rukia, namun, Ryota menghadang mereka

"**Lepaskan!**" kata Ryota yang sudah marah

"Tidak akan" bantah mereka

"**Le-Pas-Kan, ka-lau ti-dak, Ka-li-an-a-kan-men-de-ri-ta!**" ancam Ryota dengan angker

"Wah, kami takut!" Ledek mereka, karena naik darah, Ryota langsung berlari kebelakang para preman. Namun, keanehan terjadi, setelah melewati para preman, semua preman itu tersungkur dengan badan bardarah-darah

"Wooooooow, keren, bagaimana bisa?" Heran Rukia dengan mulut jawdrop sampai tanah karena takjub

"Itu mudah, karena aku sudah belajar tekhnik langkah cepat dari temanku!" ujar Ryota

"Temanmu, siapa namanya, dan apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Namanya Kotaro Tanami, pekerjaannya shinigami, memangnya kenapa!" jawab Ryota tenang, namun dari kata-katanya terdengar sedih

"Apa dia adik/kakakmu" Tanya Ichigo lagi

"Ya, dia adikku, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, sejak sepuluh tahun lalu!"

"Memangnya ada apa, sampai selama itu kalian tidak bertemu?"

"Dia hampir dieksekusi karena memberi kekuatan shinigaminya padaku, saat itu hollow menyerang, saat itu gue dirumah sama ortu gue, saat itu, ortu gue mati diserang hollow , lalu dia datang dan melawan hollow, namun dia kalah, lalu dia memberi gue kekuatan shinigaminya secara total. Lalu dia dijemput oleh, kalau tidak salah dia menyebutnya Ichimaru-taichou, untuk dieksekusi!" Terang Ryota dengan sedih

"Jadi, kau adalah Shinigami?" Tanya Rukia

"Ya, lalu kudengar, kalau tidak salah, dia akan diangkat menjadi kapten divisi 3!"

"Ya, aku juga dengar dari Nii-sama, katanya ada upacara pengangkatan taichou baru, nih aku dapat undangannya!" Kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan selembar undangan yang kelihatannya mewah, dan asal kalian tau, acara ini disponsori oleh keluarga Kuchiki

"Oh ya Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Gotei 13, ajak juga yang lainnya?" Kata Ichigo dengan semanagat

"Tanpa kau ajak pun, mereka tentu pergi, secara gitu mereka shinigami Gotei 13, Bodoh!" seru Rukia sambil menjitak Ichigo

"Awww, iya, iya, gue juga tau, maksud gue, ajak Uryuu, Chad, dan Orihime!"

"Hmm, Boleh juga!" kata Rukia santai

"Oh ya, kalo nggak salah, divisi 5 dan 9 juga ada taicho baru. Nggggg, kalo nggak salah, namanya Kanzaki Shirou untuk divisi 5, dan Tsukasa Wataru untuk divisi 9. Jadi tiak sabar mau kesana!" kata Ryota

"Bagaimana kalau besok, kan acaranya lusa, bagaimana?" ajak Rukia, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. Lalu, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing

!#$%TBC%$#!

359fans-heliosblaster: "Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fict pertama gue, maaf ya, kalo endingnya gantung. Capek juga cuy, ngetik +-5 halaman ngebut 2 hari, pegal juga tangan gue" *pretek-pretek*(Bunyi tangan pegal dibunyiin)

Hitsugaya : "Hoy longor, cepetan tutup ni chapter, gue mau tidur!"

359fans-heliosblaster: "Shiro-chan, tadi lo manggil gue apa?"*angker*

Hitsugaya: "Longor, mang napa?"*cuek*

359fans-heliosblaster: "Lo gak lupa kekuatan zanpakuto gue kan?"*makin angker*

Hitsugaya: '_oh iya juga_' " A,ampun, hehehe. Yosh minna, terima kasih udah membaca fict ancur made by author ini dan ingat! "

All: "**PLEASE REVIEW**"


	2. Chapter 2 : Let's Go

**Disclaimer : **Bleach selalu punya om Tite Kubo

**Warning : **Gaje, typo(s) yang dengan cantiknya bertebaran dimana-mana , _Friendship _yang entah dari mana, humor yang sedikit, dan terlalu garing, dll, dsb, dst. **Don't like, don't read**

359Fans-Takamaru : "Yeah, kembali lagi bersama gue 359Fans-Takamaru, dan OC-OC gue, yaitu"

Ryotaro : "Gue Ryotaro Tanami!"

Kotaro : "Gue Kotaro Tanami!"

Kanzaki : "Gue Kanzaki Shirou!"

Tsukasa : "Gue Tsukasa Wataru, dalam fic 'Keluarga, Teman, dan Segalanya'. Yeeeeeeeee"

All(axcept Tsukasa) : *Sweatdrop*

359Fans-Takamaru : "Yosh, ayo kita balas review yang sedikit ini!"

All(axcept author) : "Ayooooo!"

359Fans-Takamaru : "Ok, yang pertama dari *ngecek review* **Sylvanas the dragonrider ***jreeeng*

Ryotaro : **"**Ok, terima kasih sudah memuji fic hancur author!" *lambai-lambai gaje*

Kotaro : "Mmmmm, btw, fic elo gak jelek kok, suer! Author aja sampe gulung-gulung nahan tawa. Bahkan kita berempat ngira tuh anak encoknya kambuh! So , selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini!"

359Fans-Takamaru : "Ok, selanjutnya dari *ngecek review lagi * aha ini dia** Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**!"

Kanzaki : "Terima kasih, sudah membaca dan mereview fic ancur bin abal made by author!"

Wataru : "Kasian banget tuh, kehapus, terima kasih sudah menunggu fic ini updet, selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini!" *lambai-lambai*

359Fans-Takamaru : "Wah, udah abis nih, sikit banget. Gak papa deh, mudah-mudahan chapter 2 ini banyak reviewnya!"

All (except author) : "Yosh minna, silahkan menikamti fic ini dan ingat, **Please Review dan juga** **BUDAYAKAN MEREVIEW SESUDAH MEMBACA SEBUAH FIC!**. Dan..."

Wataru : "Salam Sate, Yeah"*Dilempar kursi ama yang lain**tepar*

_Sebelumnya di 'Keluarga, Temen, dan segalanya'_

"_Oh ya, kalo nggak salah, divisi 5 dan 9 juga ada taicho baru. Nggggg, kalo nggak salah, namanya Kanzaki Shirou untuk divisi 5, dan Tsukasa Wataru untuk divisi 9. Jadi tiak sabar mau kesana!" kata Ryota_

"_Bagaimana kalau besok, kan acaranya lusa, bagaimana?" ajak Rukia, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. Lalu, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing_

**Chapter 2 : Let's Go**

Setelah sampai di rumah, Ichigo disambut oleh Yuzu yang sedang mengepel lantai

"Ah, selamat datang, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee!" kata Yuzu sambil tetap mengepel lantai

"Ah, hai Yuzu! Oh ya, mana Karin?" tanya Ichigo pada adiknya

"Karin-chan sedang tidur di kamarnya, dia bilang dia tidak ingin diganggu!"

"Oh, begitu!"

"ICHIGO!" kata ayah Ichigo, Ishiin, sambil menendang wajah anknya. Namun, dengan gesit Ichigo menghindar, lalu menonjok wajah ayahnya sampai pingsan

"Gah, dasar orang tua, apakah itu cara menyambut anaknya pulang dari sekolah?" tanya Ichigo sambil mencak mencak, lalu pergi kekamarnya

Di kamarnya, Ichigo dan Rukia, tampak lagi mengemaskan barang-barang yang perlu dibawa ke Seireitei. Setelah selesai, Ichigo berteriak kepada ayahnya

"Oy, orang tua, gue mau pergi ke Seireitei besok, elo mo ikut kagak!" kata Ichigo teriak pada ayahnya

"Oh, elo mau ke Seireitei. Gak ah, mending gue disini ama Karin-cahan dan Yuzu-Chan!" Ujar ayahnya

"Oh, oke, terserah lo deh, orang tua!" (**A/N : Ini adalah hal yang tidak patut ditiru**). Oh ya, jika kalin bertanya dimana Kon, maka akan ku jawab. Setelah samapi di kamar, Rukia langsung dipelok oleh boneka singa mesum, Kon, lalu dengan 'cantiknya' Rukia menggantung Kon di atap kamar Ichigo

* * *

**Esok Harinya, Toko Urahara**

Di toko Urahara kini terlihat ramai, di sana ada Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Rangiku, dan jangan lupakan Ryotaro. Untuk Orihime, Uryuu, dan Chad, mereka gak ikut, karena lagi males ke Seireitei. Lalu, Urahara membuka gerbang Senkaimon, dan mereka semua ( except UraYoruTessJinUr ) masuk kedalam gerbang Senkaimon. Di dalam Senkaimon, Ryotaro bertanya kepada Ichigo

"Eh, Chi. Yang taichou divisi 10 itu yang mana ya?" tanya Ryotaro dengan penasaran

"Tuh, yang pendek, kecil, ubanan itu!" kata Ichigo pelan, takut jadi es, sih.

"APA, JADI COWOK NAN IMUT DAN CANTIK INI TAICHO DIVISI 10?" jerit Ryouta sambil ngedekatin Hitsugaya, yang bersangkutan langsung gak terima, dan suhu sekitar menjadi -5 derajat

"Apa maksudmu, Ryotaro Tanami!" tanya Hitsugaya angker

"Gak ada maksud apa-apa" balas Ryotaro dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Arrggghh, lo ngehina gue ya, pengan mati lo?" Hitsugaya sudah marah besar

"Ah, untuk apa anda membunuh saya, toh nanti saya mati sendiri!" balas Ryotaro masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Arrggggggghhhhhhhh, sialan rasain nih, Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" teriak Hitsugaya marah. Seekor naga es keluar lalu menyerang Ryotaro. Ryotaro langsung memakan pil Gikongannya yang baru dibeli di toko Urahara

"Subete o Sukoochi, Ryugamaru!" Seekor naga api keluar dan menahan serangan Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru langsung mencair ketika bertubrukan dengan Ryugamaru. Hitsugaya cengo pas ngeliat Hyorinmaru mencair, lalu dia berkata

"Apa. K,ko,kok bisa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan tetap syock. Dengan santainya Ryotaro menjawab

"Ehehehehe, itu sih mudah, Hitsugaya-Taichou. Secara gitu elemen gue api!" Kata Ryota santai

"O,ok deh, kita damai."

"Hmmm, ok."

* * *

Setelah tiba di Seireitei

"Selamat datang di Seireitei. Wah, kalian punya teman baru ternyata, siapa namanya?" tanya Jidanbo

"Ah, perkanalkan, nama saya Ryotaro Tanami!" kta Ryotaro memperkenalkan diri

"APA, JADI DIA KELUARGA SAN-BANTAI TAICHOU ITU?" jerit Jidanbo terkejut, semua langsung menutup telinga rapat-rapat

"I,iya, tapi bisakah kau tidak teriak, Jidanbo-san?" Jawab Ryotaro

"Upss, hehehe, gomen. Oh ya, kalian mau kemana?"

"Aku mau menemui adikku." Udah tau kan ini siapa

"Kami mau ke divisi 10." Kata HitsuRan ( di tabok Hitsu, karena seenaknya ngebuat singkatan )

"Kami mau ke divisi 11" Kata IkaYumi

"Gue mau ke divisi 6" kata Renji

"Gue mau ketemu Ukitake-Taichou" Kata Rukia

"Lha, Gue kemana, aaaah, Toshiro, gue ikut elo ya?" Tanya Ichigo

"Hitsuga-Taichou. Ok!" kata Hitsugaya

"Baiklah, kita semua berpencar, besok kita bertemu lagi di lapangan ketika upacara pengangkatan taichou, mengerti!" Intruksi Hitsugaya yang disambut anggukan semuanya. Ok mari kita lihat yang terjadi di divisi masing-masing

* * *

**Divisi 3**

Tok,tok,tok "Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?" tanya Ryotaro sambil mengetuk pintu

"_Ya, silakan masuk, pintunya gak dikunci!_" Suruh Orang yang berada di dalam. Bisa kita lihat Ryotaro masuk ke dalam divisi 3, orang yang menyuruh Ryotaro masuk tadi, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kotaro Tanami, adik kembarnya Ryotaro ( gomen, di chapter 1 gak dijelasin ). Dalam adegan selow mosien, dapat kita lihat Ryotaro berlali kearah kembarannya itu

"**Ko-ta-ro!" **Jerit Ryotaro sambil berlari dalam keadaan slow motion, seperti yang ada di sinetron

"**Ryo-ta-ro, come here my brother!" **Kata Kotak Roh ( author dihajar Kotaro ) eh maksudnya Kotaro. Lalu kita lihat merekaberpelukan dengan sangat erat, dan dengan tidak disengaja, salah seorang anggota divisi 3 lewat

"Hwaaaa, Yaoi!" Jeritnya dengan keras, yang langsung dapat bogem anget made by Kotaro

"Sut up, go away!" ujar Kotaro sambil membogem orang tersebut, lalu orang yang dibogem Kotaro tadi, melayang sejauh 50 meter

"Wah, greget banget lu bro, bisa nerbangin dia sejauh itu, Mad Dog aja kagak bisa!" puji Ryotaro atas kekejaman adiknya

"Ah, biasa aja!" ujar Kotaro sambil tersipu malu, yang membuat kakaknya sweatdrop.  
Oke mari kita tinggalkan 2 kakak beradik ini

* * *

**Divisi 6**

"TAICHOU, GUE PULANG!" sorak Renji sambil masuk ke ruangan Byakuya, Byakuya yang lagi enak memandangi Pohon sakura nya terkejut dan terjatuh

"Uoooh, beruk, lo kalo mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu napa?" tanya Byakuya heran, Renji hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas

"Hehehehe, gomen taichou. Nih gue bawa'in khusus buat taichou gu yang terbaik!" kata Rnji ngekuarin sesuatu, yang tanpa disadari teman-temannya yang lain. Yaitu, Pisang Raja

"Uoooohhh, pisang raja, enak nih!" kata Byakuya yang langsung merampas pisang itu dari tangan Renji, dan memakannya seperti orang gak pernah makan pisang. Dengan ini, Renji langsung pergi keluar

* * *

**Divisi 10**

"Ah, akirnya gue sampai di tempat tercinta gue!" kata Hitsugaya smbil duduk nyaman di kursi kesayangannya, namun disana hanya terlihat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo, kerena Rangiku sudah ngacir ke pesta sake.

"Oy, Toshiro, kok kotor banget sih?" tanya Ichigo

"Hah, kau bilang apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan angkernya

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja!" kata Ichigo sambil sweatdrop

Mari kita ke divisi lainnya

* * *

**Divisi 11**

Disini kita lihat Ikkaku dan Yumichika lagi berjalan dengan santainya sampai memasuki ruangan Kenpachi

"Hai taichou, kami pulang!" kata Ikkaku masuk tanpa permisi

"Wah, asyik, Cueball dengan Yum-chan udah pulang. Cueball, Yum-chan main yuk" ajak Yachiru. Dan tanpa dikomando mereka langsung kabur entah kemana

Mari kita ke divisi terakhir

* * *

**Divisi 13**

"Taichou, aku pulang!" kata Rukia sambil membuka pintu

"Oh, Kuchiki-san udah pulang, bagaimana keadaan sekolahnya, baguskah?" tanya Kiyone

"Ah, biasa aja. Oh ya, taichou mana?"

"Ummm, kalau tidak salah, taichou tadi dipanggil Yamamoto-soutaichou!"

"Oh, gitu ya. Baiklah, aku mau pulang saja, bye Kiyone-san!"

"Bye Kuchiki-san!". Setelah itu, Rukia pulang ke kediaman keluarga Kuchiki

* * *

**Besoknya. Upacara pengangkatan Taichou**

"Ehem, tes, tes, 123, 321, yeah. Diharapkan kepada semua shinigami untuk berkumpul di lapangan!" kata Yamamoto. setelah semuanya berbaris dilapangan maka Yamamoto langsung naik ke podium

"Baiklah semuanya, untuk acara ini akan dipimpin olh Sena!" kata Yamamoto yang disambut teriakan terkejut Ichigo dan Rukia (**A/N : Ini adalah Sena yang di Movie 1**)

"Apa, Sena!?" Tanya mereka dengan Shock

"Yatta, hai, hai semuanya, selamat datang di acara pengangkatan Taichou ini, dan untuk acara berikutnya adalah, Pelantikan Taichou dan Fukutaichou, Yey. Acara pelantikan akan dipimpin oleh Soutaichou!" sorak Sena dengan gembira

"Ehem, baiklah, diharapkan kepada Kotaro Tanami, Kanzaki Shirou, Tsukasa Wataru, dan Ryotaro Tanami untuk naik ke atas podium!" kata Soutaichou, yang dibalas dengan terkejutnya Ichigo dan Rukia

"APA, RYOTA JUGA?" jerit IchiRuki bersamaan. Setelah mereka berempat naik podium, maka Yamamoto langsung melantik mereka

"Nah mari kita sambut, San-bantai Taichou, Kotaro Tanami!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengalungkan bunga lambang divisi 3 yang telah dirangkai

"Lalu berikutnya, Go-bantai Taichou, Kanzaki Shirou!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengalungkan bunga lambang divisi 5 yang telah dirangkai

"Selanjutnya, Inilah dia, Kyu-bantai Taichou, Tsukasa Wataru!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengalungkan bunga lambang divisi 9

"Yosh, yang terakhir, ini dia, Juu San-bantai Fukutaichou, Ryotaro Tanami!" kata Yamamoto (lagi) sambil mngalungkan bunga lambang divisi 13

"Oke, mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah!" kata Sena langsung naik keatas panggung

* * *

Malam harinya, Ryotaro pergi ke rumah adiknya

Tok, tok, tok "Kota-chan, boleh aku masuk?" tanya ryotaro sambil mengetuk pintu

"_Ya,masuk saja nii-chan!_" kata Kotaro dari Kotaro masuk keruangan adiknya

"Ada apa, nii-chan?" tanya Kotaro penasaran

"Mmm, begini. Gue hanya heran, kenapa gue di angkat menjadi fukutaichou. Mungkin elo tau sesuatu?" Kata Ryotaro. Mendengar itu, Kotaro hanya tersenyum  
"Hmm, baiklah, begini ceritanya!"

**Flashback : On**

**Kotaro's POV**

_Ketika gue dipanggil Soutaichou untuk menanyakan persiapan gue untuk dilantik. Setelah bincang-bincang, gue bilang gini ke Soutaichou_

'_Oh ya, Soutaichou, bagaimana kalo aku menyarankan kakakku untuk dijadikan fukutaichou divisi 13?' kata gue ke Soutaichou_

'_Hmm, memang apa kelebihannya?' tanya Soutaichou_

'_Dia bisa Hakuda, Hohou, Kidou dan Zanjutsu!'_

'_Oh begitu ya. Baiklah, coba kita tanyakan ke Ukitake-taichou!' dengan itu, soutaichou memanggil Ukitake-taichou kesana. Lalu, setelah berbincang-bincang, Ukitake-taichou menyetujiu rencana gue_

**Flasback : Off**

**Normal POV**

"Nah gitu ceritanya!" kata Kotaro menyudahi ceritanya, namun terlihat disana, nii-chan nya tercinta sudah pulas tertidur

"Hmm, dasar nii-chan!" Kotaro lalu membaringkan nii-chan nya di atas sofa panjang di kamarnya

"Oyasumi nii-chan, semoga kau mimpi indah!" lalu dia tidur diatas kasurnya

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ryotaro terbangun. Dia tidak tau ini dimana, sambil menguap di berkata

"Hoaaaaaaaaaamm. Ini dimana?" tanya Ryotaro pada dirini sendiri sambil mengucek matanya (_sfx : cklek, cklek _*bunyi mata dikucek*). Tidak lama kemudain, Kotaro bangun

"Ng, ohayou, nii-chan!" sapa Kotaro

"Ohayou, Kota-chan. Btw, kita ada dimana?"

"Kita ada di kamar gue!"

"Oh!" beberapa detik lamanya, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar, namun sesudah itu "APA, GUE DI KAMAR ELO, JANGAN-JANGAN ELO YAOI-AN SAMA GUE YA!" Jerit Ryotaro histeris, tak ada semenit kemudian, bogem mentah made by Kotaro melekat di pipinya, membuat Kotaro terjungkal satu meter ke belakang

"Gah, nii-chan, lo gila ya, masak gue yaoi-an sama gue, iiih, amit-amit deh, mending gue ama Takamaru aja!" kata Kotaro setelah membogem nii-chan nya tercinta

"Ya, sapa tau aja lo menyimpang!" Kata Ryutaro sambil berlari keluar menuju divisinya

* * *

Ryotaro kini sampai di divisi 13, tempatnya bekerja sekarang ketika masuk ke dalam divisi

"Tadaima!" kata Ryutaro masuk ke dalam divisi

"Okaeri, fukutaichou!" kata semua anggota divisi. Lalu dengan santainya Ryotaro berjalan di dalam divisi, hingga di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan taichou-nya

"Ohayou, taichou! Tumben pagi-pagi keluar, emang taichou mau kemana?" Sapa sekaligus tanya Ryotaro

"Ohayou, Tanami-fukutaichou. Ini, aku mau kelapangan, apa kau mau ikut?" sapa sekaligus tanya Ukitake

"Memangnya ada apa taichou?"

"Lho, kamu tidak tau ya, hari ini kan kita ada pesta besar!"

"APA!" jerit Ryotaro yang hampir membuat Ukitake budeg. Lalu Ryotaro pergi ke rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap

* * *

Terlihat dilapangan semuanya sedang berpesta. Tiba-tiba dari atas langin jatuh sebuah bola besar yang membawa beberapa orang. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam bola itu, keluar dan membuat semua orang yang sedang berpesta itu terkejut. Ternyata orang itu adalah

! #$%^&*TBC*&^%$# !

359Fans-Takamaru : "Yay minna, akhirnya selesai juga Chap 2 ini!" *ngelap keringat*

Readers : "Ayo kiata serbu author ini, yang membuat kita oenasaran dengan akhir chapter ini!" *nyerbu Author*

359Fans-Takamaru : "Hwaaa, ampun!"

Ryutaro : "Yosh, selagi author berlari-lari ria, mari kita jawab review terkahir, yaitu dari **R. Vessailius**, terimaksih sudah memuji fic aneh ini, dan selamat menikmati Chap 2 nya!"

Kotaro : "Oke minna, akhirnya tiba kita di penutup chapter ini, ingat!"

359Fans-Takamaru** : "Please Review dan juga** **BUDAYAKAN MEREVIEW SESUDAH MEMBACA SEBUAH FIC!, Ugyaaaaa" ***lari dari kejaran readers*


End file.
